Xavier Xross
Xavier Xross (クロスザビエル, Kurosu Zabieru) is a Visored. He is also the former Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. Appearance Xavier is a tall man. He has a slim, muscular build. He has long, black hair that reaches down to his neck and covers most of his forehead. He has brown eyes and a light-tanned skin color. Xavier wears a long, blue cape that reaches down to his feet. The cape has gray edges, a white collar circling his neck, and a pale, light-blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Xavier wears a plain, dark-colored shirt with white cuffs and a pair of large metal bands circling around both of his biceps. There's a light sash circling his waist that hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down to below his knees. Each of these pieces are adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below the waistguard, Xavier wears a pair of armored boots. Personality History Xavier was Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division when Kenpachi Kiganjo was still Captain. Xavier tends to go outside of Seireitei a lot to train and hone his skills. He even aquired Bankai through his daily training. He goes out so often that the 3rd Seat always had to be the acting Lieutenant and do all of Xavier's work for him. Xavier only comes back when either Kiganjo or Yamamoto ordered him to. One day, Xavier was defeated and captured by Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Xavier was used as an experiment by Aizen for his Hollowfication experiment (this was before the incident with the other Visored). Xavier was thought to be dead by Aizen, so they left him there but unbeknowst to them, Xavier was still alive. Due to Xavier's presence almost never being there, no one searched for him or even questioned where he is for weeks. Xavier eventually regained his strength to move and he went to the 11th Division barracks and talked to Kiganjo about resigning due to having Hollow powers and no longer being "pure". He left before Kiganjo could say a word. Kiganjo decided to tell Yamamoto that Xavier was killed in battle to save his pride. Yamamoto knew that Kiganjo was lying but he also knew that why Kiganjo was lying, so Yamamoto accepted his excuse and left it as it is. Xavier fled to the Human World, where he had nothing to do but hunt Hollows and hone his skills. Plot Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: Xavier has a massive amount of spiritual power. However, unlike those with vast spiritual power, Xavier has his massive spiritual power under control. When Xavier releases his massive spiritual power out at full power, it is considered to be monstrous by any enemy he meets. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Xavier is highly advanced and skilled in Zanjutsu. It is his preferred combat form of Xavier, as he is more specialized in this form of combat. He has created his own specialized form of Zanjutsu, which is deemed both powerful and reckless by any enemy he meets. It is used to create deadly combinations with his Hakuda. Kido Practioner: Xavier only learned Kido in order to pass at the Shinō Academy. After graduating the academy, Xavier has gotten worse at Kido because he never uses it in combat. Shunpo Expert: Xavier is fully capable of performing Shunpo. He can easily go much faster and can gain much more distance than most Shunpo users. Hakuda Expert: Hakuda is Xavier second preferred style of combat. He is incredibly proficient with this style of combat because of his dail training and experience during combat. It is used to create deadly combinations with his Zanjutsu. Zanpakutō Ten Tanzō Hanmā (天鍛造撃, Heaven Forging Hammer): When sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana. It has a circular tsuba and a white sheath. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Reach Down Upon the Gates of Hell and Set Free the Innocent Souls" (地獄の門ダウン時のリーチとフリーイノセントソウルズ設定, Jigoku no mon daun-ji no rīchi to furīinosentosouruzu settei). A huge blast of wind surrounds Xavier and completely covers him from sight. Once the wind slowly dissipates, Xavier can be seen standing there holding the handle of Ten Tanzō Hanmā with his hand and leaning it against his shoulder. Ten Tanzō Hanmā is a large metallic hammer with a long handle that is 6 feet long. The mallet is very big, at least half the size of a normal human body. At the end of the handle is a large spear head. :Shikai Special Ability: Ten Tanzō Hanmā has the ability to increase the size of the mallet, depending on how much speed and force that Xavier swings it at. :* *'Bankai': Jigoku Sokuhō Hanmā (地獄速報撃, Hell Breaking Hammer): Fire emerges from the ground and surrounds Xavier. The fire completely covers Xavier from sight. Once the fire slowly dissipates, Xavier can be seen standing there holding Jigoku Sokuhō Hanmā by the handle with both hands. The mallet becomes as large as a normal human body and the handle becomes 10 feet long. A menacing skull is formed on both sides of the mallet, giving off the appearance of it "eating" the mallet. Instead of a spear head at the end of the handle, a large axe blade takes its place. :Bankai Special Ability: Jigoku Sokuhō Hanmā has the ability to create an explosion of black fire upon impact with a solid object. It also has the same abilities as when it was in Shikai. A huge increase in raw power is also part of the Bankai's special abilities. :* Hollowfication Affiliation Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character